


Sweeter Than Fresh Summer Honey

by Birdgirl



Series: Sweeter [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ruining Your Childhood, one bard/finny fic at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl/pseuds/Birdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Sweeter than Afternoon Biscuits"<br/>Bard finds Finny sleeping under a tree in a patch of aphrodisiacal flowers. What is one to do? Hehehe~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Fresh Summer Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for he-knows-who. Love ya man. Happy reading!

Bardroy was nervous. Partly because Finny, who had just gone to the warehouse near the back of the Phantomhive gardens to get him more flour and red beans for tonight’s dessert (a traditional  Anko Manjū coated with  Mizuame sweetener), and hadn’t come back for nearly an hour. Partly because the expansive Phantomhive gardens were huge and confusing, dark and gloomy in a way that gave him the shivers, and he was currently wading through shrubs and giant Bonsais, Cherry Blossoms and Pagodas, looking for the young gardener.

From a distance, the gardens really were beautiful. The traditional Japanese rock garden that Sebastian had put together at the last moment (How HAD he done that?) had been added to and taken away from, making it more colorful in places and darker, more subtle in others. The work of a real artist, no doubt. At least, that’s what all the guests said. But  they weren’t trudging through it.

Bard cursed as he pricked his shins on musk thistles (imported from North Africa) and rosebush thorns (not even Finny’s sure where those came from), calling for the groundskeeper every few steps. After each unanswered yell he got more worried- he ran faster and his heart rate picked up. What if Finny was lost? What if he’d hurt himself? What if he  couldn’t call back? 

He ran full speed into the forest of willows and pines and japanese maples, and found himself almost tripping over Finny when he found him, lying on the ground under a giant bonsai tree. In his attempt not to trip over the boy he dove over, landing in a heap in the grass next to the gardener. He quickly turned over, checking to make sure the boy was alright.

He was, but there was another thing- he was… sleeping? Getting on his hands and knees the cook crawled over, surveying the little blonde boy and checking him over. He layed with his arms under his head, serving as a pillow, his face buried in a patch of purple, odd-looking flowers that Bard didn’t know the name of.

Not wanting to startle him, Bard gently rubbed Finny’s shoulder to wake him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Finny woke up suddenly, lunging upwards to pull Bard on top of him.

“F-finnian…!” Bard stopped his descent with his forearms on either side of Finny’s head, though somehow he managed to now be suspended over the younger boy, inches from his turquoise eyes, lidded with sleep… lidded with something else, too...

Bard was reminded suddenly of that time they’d had in the kitchen, the last time they’d been this close. He blushed as he also recognized the  look that Finny gave him then, and wondered how they got here so quickly, so suddenly.

“M-mister Bard…”

Finny reached up and pulled Bard down, and there was no resistance when their lips touched. They molded immediately with each other, and Bard relished in the smooth cheeks and lips under him, the pale face and soft blonde hair that he couldn’t help but run his course fingers through. Finny in turn tugged at Bard’s short cropped cut, pulling him closer and even if he wasn’t ridiculously strong, Bard couldn’t resist exploring more, enveloping the younger boy in heated kisses down his jawbone, hot and open and wet down his neck and the junction of his collarbone.

Finny sighed deeply, whimpering obscenely when Bard suddenly sucked on that junction, and  wow he’s really into this . As he sucks, Bard’s nose nearly touches the ground behind Finny’s shoulder, and a sharp intake of breath when Finny moans again causes him to take a sniff of the flowers they’re laying on. The smell of them is sweet and warms his nose like hot ginger, flushing his cheeks and sending a warm, pleasurable buzz all throughout his body.

What… What are these flowers…? he tries to think, but Finny interrupts him, shifting and raising his knee between Bard’s legs, rubbing there in just the right way to make Bard shiver and continue his ministrations on Finny’s neck, now adding miniscule bites for a change in intensity. It worked, and Finny moved his leg again, harder. Bard gasped, and that smell filled his nose again.

It was a dizzying, psychadelic feeling, and the more he smelled the more powerful the buzz became. It tingled in his fingers and the inside of his skull, and  fuck , he was definitely hard, now. Is this why Finny was so needy? Had these flowers had the same effect on him?

He’s interrupted again by a drawn out whine from Finny, a desperate plead for more on the edge of his lips, coming out only in hot, labored breaths that matched the man on top of him. Another whiff and Bard didn’t care anymore where the flowers had come from. The only thing was Finny underneath him, the only thing in the world that mattered at all.

Bard reached the hand that was still in Finny’s hair down, smoothing it over the smaller boy’s chest, feeling his soft contours through his cotton shirt- down his abs and stomach and the v of his hips, before slipping under his plaid working shorts and thin red briefs.

He wrapped the hand around the small member there, wetting his thumb with a bead of white precum, and rubbing it around the head. Finny’s reaction was instant, covering his face with an arm as he arched and his mouth opened in a drawn out moan. A needy moan. Desperate.

One hand left Bard’s hair and quickly reached down to do the same, scrabbling to untie the man’s apron and get inside to the goods. Finny’s fingers were soft, uncalloused and inexperienced as he gently gripped Bard’s member, beginning to pump up and down slowly. Bard’s face went into Finny’s shoulder neck area again as he breathed hard, gritting his teeth because it felt so amazing, but also because it wasn’t quite enough.

The smell of ginger filled him and he became frenzied, taking a firmer grip on Finny’s and pumping faster, and savoring the array of everything from breathy sighs to deliciously loud moans that he could pull from the younger boy. Finny pumped harder and more erratically, sacrificing skill for speed and hardly being able to think of the difference as he sensed Bard reaching his peak.

Bard pulled him in for one more passionate kiss, and the vibration of Bard moaning into his mouth was enough to push Finny over the edge, matching and resonating with them as he came. He heard Bard finish not long afterwards with a strained grunt, and felt warm liquid spill over his hand. They succumbed to the post-sex bliss shortly after, Bard rolling away and collapsing in the grass on Finny’s other side, not sure if he could handle any more aphrodisiacal flora.

Bard’s head eventually stopped spinning as his body relaxed, turning over to wrap his arm around Finny’s waist and assuming the “big spoon” position. Finny himself looked exhausted and quite fucked-out, and understandably so. He also looked quite asleep, as far as Bard could tell. The man pulled him closer and breathed in the boy’s subtle musk, burying his nose in the light blonde mess of his hair. They could deal with the mess later, but for now, Bard was content to lie there with Finny in his arms, curled together for what would most certainly be a well-deserved nap.


End file.
